


admire nothing

by izumrudishe



Category: Generation Kill, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - War, Marine Corps, Multi, generation kill!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumrudishe/pseuds/izumrudishe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что будет, если взять отдельного капрала и поместить его в отряд оборотней.<br/>АУ по сериалу "Generation Kill"</p>
            </blockquote>





	admire nothing

**Author's Note:**

> я хотела сделать Стайлза Рэейм хД Мне жаль. Хотя, на самом деле не очень(: 
> 
> Бетила моя чудесная Halisa aka NaVi, и, скажу честно, мои повторы ее наверняка доканали х)) Дорогая, спасибо за терпение :3

**I**  
 _If I die in a combat zone…_

Одинаковые бритые затылки, запах пыли и солнце в глаза. Скотт слышал успокаивающее биение человеческих сердец. Шаг, другой, они бежали уже шестую милю в полной боевой разгрузке. Рядовой Маккол почти не чувствовал усталости, ему было почти все равно – только тяжелое дыхание бегущих в строю рядом с ним едва заметно сбивалось, когда они подпевали сержанту.

_…Box me up and ship me home…_

Их расквартировали в Ирак десять дней назад. Развернули прямо с учений по дороге в Австралию и доставили на вертушках прямиком в «Матильду». 

Лагерь стоял прямо посреди сухой кувейтской пустыни недалеко от границы, и бесконечный оранжевый песок простирался на мили вокруг, забиваясь в складки формы, поднимаясь пылью от бесконечного топота тяжелых армейских сапог, оседая на коже, волосах и даже на языке.

Звуки и запахи сводили его с ума. Жизнь кипела в лагере двадцать четыре часа в сутки, и отгородиться от этого не было никакой возможности: его волк нервничал и беспокоился в такой непривычной обстановке. Единственное, что ему оставалось до приезда остальных: бегать, бегать и еще раз бегать. Сконцентрироваться на такой простой и незамысловатой задаче.

Левый – правый. Гравий и песок шуршали под ногами. Левый – правый. Скотт слышал, как где-то на периферии кто-то из солдат закрылся в туалете, чтобы успеть насладиться единственными доступными здесь благами цивилизации. Левый.

_…I love working for uncle Sam…_

Скотт пошел служить, потому что понятия не имел, как жить дальше. Он боялся каждого полнолуния, боялся, что однажды сможет нанести вред собственной матери. 

Когда по телеку начали крутить рекламу о вербовке молодых оборотней в экспериментальный отряд морской пехоты, это показалось практически идеальным решением проблемы: три месяца в учебке, и он сможет не только изолировать мать от собственного общества, но и обеспечить ей неплохую финансовую поддержку.

 _…let's me know just who I am._ *

**II**

Он огляделся: в импровизированном классе, который располагался в большой палатке, находилось еще несколько человек. Все они пахли волком.

Девушка с длинными белыми волосами сидела на самой первой парте, вольготно раскинувшись на стуле, – нашивка «Рейес» и флаг на плече. Широкоплечий парень, афроамериканец, наоборот, забился в самый угол и так низко сполз по стулу, будто надеялся, что сможет остаться незамеченным. Еще один сидел за соседним столом и заинтересованно изучал собравшихся. 

– Ну что, мохнатые, начнем? – послышалось со стороны, и Маккол только сейчас заметил, что в классе они были не одни. – Добро пожаловать в роту Альфа Первого разведывательного батальона морской пехоты армии США.

Юноша перед ними был совсем не похож на дрилла из учебки, «пустыня» болталась на нем как на вешалке, он размахивал руками и пах совсем по-человечески сладко: потом, пылью, а еще нетерпением и любопытством.

– Меня зовут капрал Стилински, и с этого дня я буду вашей мамочкой, – он повернулся к белой пластиковой доске и написал большими красными буквами «КАК ПОЧИНИТЬ РАДИО».

Девушка впереди села ровнее и наклонилась ближе, демонстрируя распахнутый ворот форменного кителя.

– Рядовой Рейес, сядьте нормально. Мое сердце навеки принадлежит прекрасному лейтенанту Мартин, так что вам лучше убрать грудь со стола и застегнуться, – мечтательно улыбаясь, ответил капрал, чем вызвал недовольный рык. – И не советую попадаться в таком виде на глаза своему сержанту.

Скотт уставился на Стилински во все глаза. А тот беззаботно продолжал под свирепым взглядом рассерженной волчицы.

– Я расскажу вам, как ухаживать за рациями, как вычищать из них песок, грязь и влагу. Конечно, если вы предпочитаете застрять посреди нигде со сломанным оборудованием, я не буду стоять у вас на пути.

Эрика поднялась со стула, ножки которого противно заскребли по дощатому полу, и вышла из палатки.

– У кого-то сегодня очень неудачный день,– тихо сказал чернокожий парень с заднего ряда. Судя по нашивке – младший капрал Бойд. Но Скотт все равно его услышал. Как и Эрика, если принимать во внимание недовольный рык, раздавшийся снаружи.

В блаженном неведении находился только их капрал, который продолжал тараторить, ничуть не смутившись уходом волчицы.

– Те из вас, кто проявит достаточно усердия, будут изучать продвинутый курс со мной и смогут собрать приличную рацию даже из пары кокосовых орехов. 

– Рации, сэр? – решил уточнить Скотт. Он не представлял, зачем оборотням с их идеальным слухом могут понадобиться рации.

– Нет, я не «сэр». Сэр – это твой сержант и любой другой вышестоящий офицер. Меня можешь называть Стайлз или капрал Стилински. – Итак, волчата, кто расскажет мне, что надо делать, если в вашу рацию попала вода?

**III**

– Маккол, ко мне! 

Их тимлидер, сержант Дерек Хейл, практически прорычал эти слова на всю палатку. Честно говоря, Скотт его немного побаивался, про Хейла в лагере ходили самые разные слухи: одни говорили, что он – рожденный оборотень, другие считали, что сержант присоединился к эксперименту после того, как вся его семья сгорела заживо и он остался совсем один. Наверняка знал только Бойд – они вместе служили в Афганистане, – но Скотт уже заметил, что младший капрал был не слишком разговорчив.

Скотт не знал, чему верить, но немногословного тимлидера обходил просто на всякий случай. Как и большинство солдат в лагере, которые старались держаться от него как можно дальше.

Хейла не боялся только Стайлз, хотя тот, кажется, не боялся никого вообще. Кружил вокруг сержанта, как сумасшедшая птица, и за глаза называл «хмурым волчарой». Скотт искренне не понимал, почему сержант до сих пор не откусил ему голову. Айзек рассказывал, что капрал был действительно очень хорошим радистом, единственным из всего батальона, кто сам попросил перевестись в их отряд. Что, впрочем, совершенно не мешало ему тенью ходить за лейтенантом Мартин из Дельты, через раз нарываясь на взыскания командира батальона, и выводить их сержанта до такой степени, что однажды тот не выдержал и припечатал Стайлза к двери хамви так сильно, что чуть не вышиб из того дух. Эрика тогда лишь только ухмыльнулась, а Бойд, как обычно, предпочел оставить собственное мнение при себе.

– Да, сэр? – он спешно отложил ноутбук, за которым писал очередное письмо матери, и поднялся.

– Это мисс Эллисон Арджент, журналистка. Она поедет с нами.

Девушка скованно улыбнулась. И Скотт мог ее понять: от их сержанта как всегда веяло раздражением, а с непривычки его вид мог по-настоящему напугать; стоило только вспомнить, каким взглядом он наградил ганни, доложившего, что машина с припасами еще не приехала.

– Отведи мисс Арджент в штаб, ее ждут.

Направляясь через лагерь, Скотт еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не скалиться и не рычать на оклики остальных моряков. Крики «Get some» доносились чуть ли не из каждой машины или палатки.

– Ты будешь писать о нас книгу? – спросил он, чтобы как-то отвлечь смущенную девушку.

– Статью, – ответила она и улыбнулась. – Я буду писать статью для журнала «Rolling Stone».

Скотт подумал, что в жизни не видел такой красивой улыбки.

**IV**

– Сержант, а вторжение уже началось? – спросила Эрика. Она сидела за турелью и практически изнывала от нетерпения. Бойд молча закатил глаза и выкинул в окно очередной фантик от конфеты, упавший на него сверху. Скотт был почти уверен, что Эрика делает это нарочно.

Глаза их тимлидера опасно сверкнули голубым.

– Нет.

– А когда начнется?

– Скоро.

Приближалось полнолуние, от чего все оборотни были слегка на взводе. Даже Айзек, казалось, растерял все свое хладнокровие. И только Стайлз сохранял спокойствие. 

Скотт недоумевал: он что, вообще ничего не боится? Сердце капрала Стилински ни разу не сбилось с ритма, в его запахе никогда не чувствовалось кисловатых ноток страха.

– А сейчас?

– Нет! – прорычал Хейл. – И если ты сейчас же не заткнешься, то не доживешь до начала!

Скотт глубоко вздохнул и зашуршал пайком – может Эллисон не откажется от клубничного коктейля? 

Весь батальон сидел по машинам и ждал переводчика.

**V**

– Черт, заело! – закричала Эрика. 

Скотт оглянулся, подумав, что если она передернет затвор еще сильнее, то сломает гранатомет. Будь благословенна хлипкая американская техника, которая ломается через раз и, конечно, в самый подходящий момент. 

– Сэр, – доложил он, – головное орудие вышло из строя! 

Взвод попал в засаду, запертый с одной стороны встрявшими хамви группы Уиттмора и огнем неприятеля с другой. Скотт держал правый сектор, отстреливаясь и закрывая собой Эллисон. Он прекрасно видел в темноте и без оптики: сердцебиение и дульные вспышки выдавали местонахождение хаджи, но они не справлялись – врагов было слишком много.

– Задний ход! Дайте задний ход! – у Скотта чуть сердце не остановилось, когда он понял, что Стайлз буквально вылетел из хамви, пригнувшись, чтобы не попасть под пулю, и перебежками добрался до замыкающей машины. – Сдай назад!

– Стилински! – рев сержанта он не то чтобы услышал, скорее почувствовал каждой клеточкой своего тела. Дерек был так зол, что отрастил клыки и когти, не справившись с собственным волком – Скотт никогда не видел, чтобы он настолько терял контроль. Хейл выбежал из машины, так ожесточенно хлопнув дверью, что она чуть не отвалилась. Эрика прикрывала отступление, совладав, наконец, с гранатометом, а Бойд держал левый сектор. Дереку удалось нагнать Стайлза, только когда замыкающие хаммеры уже вырвались из ловушки и развернулись. Он за шкирку приволок Стилински к машине и практически швырнул его на водительское сидение. 

Капрал тут же уселся за руль, направляя хамви в другую сторону. Их с Хейлом сердца бились так громко, что Скотт едва мог различить рев вертолетов, просвистевших над их головами.

Они отъехали на безопасное расстояние, чтобы безнаказанно наблюдать, как кобры разносят из крупнокалиберного позиции противника. Стайлз все еще пытался отдышаться, когда Дерек с силой приложил его головой о приборную панель. Капрал зашипел от боли и уже собрался разораться в ответ или, может быть, вцепиться их сержанту прямо в горло.

– Ты знаешь, за что это.

Скотт ждал, что Стилински вот-вот с присущим ему красноречием возмутится и выскажет все, что наболело, или по крайней мере начнет тираду о том, как он спас положение и вытащил их, волчат, с линии огня. Но тот только нахмурился, сомкнув губы в тонкую линию, и отвернулся, молча потирая ушибленный лоб.

От него терпко пахло смесью обиды и горечи.

**VI**

Они добрались до самого Багдада, оккупировав полуразрушенную табачную фабрику. Миссия их отряда подошла к концу, через пару дней их должны были перебросить на базу, а оттуда – домой: дальше будут воевать люди.

Он никак не мог поверить, что все закончилось. Эллисон улетела еще вчера. Она оставила ему свой телефон, почтовый адрес и страничку на фейсбуке. Скотт записал их карандашом на бумажной упаковке от сухого молочного коктейля и спрятал во внутренний карман кителя. Он был уверен, что у Эллисон выйдет отличная статья. Точно так же, как в том, что она дождется его возвращения.

Эрика и Бойд дремали рядом в спальниках, по привычке спрятавшись под хаммер – окапываться не было необходимости, но они по-прежнему чувствовали себя ужасно уязвимыми.

В лагере бодрствовали только часовые: дежурство на двадцать пять процентов, так что можно было расслабиться. Скотту было бы неплохо поспать хоть немного, но вместо этого он ворочался с боку на бок, то и дело отвлекаясь на мысли об Эллисон, их утренней встрече на базе и о том, как он сможет наконец-то ее поцеловать.

– Спасибо, обойдусь, – послышалось со стороны. Голос Стайлза был хриплым и усталым: последние трое суток они практически полностью провели на ногах. 

Скотт улыбнулся – значит шуршание сухпайка и запах халапеньо ему не почудились. Стайлз ужасно страдал от того, что в MRE перестали класть халапеньо и сыр; он все время жаловался, что успел возненавидеть проклятое арахисовое масло. Их сержант не оставил это без внимания – утром Скотт застал его, вынюхивающего что-то в коробках с провизией.

Прошло целых два дня, но их капрал продолжал самоотверженно дуться. Он обращался к Хейлу не иначе как по званию, дотошно соблюдая устав до мелочей, и разговаривал исключительно с Бойдом, от чего Дерек бесился еще сильнее, становясь практически невыносимым. И это многое могло сказать об обстановке в машине, учитывая, что характер у Хейла и без того был не сахар. Остальные неодобрительно помалкивали, стараясь не показывать, как сильно на самом деле переживали из-за этой ссоры. Эрика постоянно грызлась с Бойдом, а Скотт еще сильнее тосковал по Эллисон. 

Он чувствовал себя так, будто его родители разводятся. Опять. 

– Стилински! – Дерек привычно зарычал – последнее время он совсем разучился держать себя в руках.

– Сэр? – ответил их радист с ледяной вежливостью. Можно было решить, что он прятался под камуфляжной сеткой, растянутой на хаммере. 

Нет, их капрал точно был совсем больным на голову, Хейл же ему сейчас готов был голову откусить. В подтверждение его мыслей послышалось недовольное сопение, звук удара и возмущенное бормотание. Кажется, пакетик с халапеньо угодил Стайлзу прямо в лоб.  
Маккол спрятался за соседней машиной, надеясь не попасться на глаза сержанту, который злобно прошествовал мимо.  
– Придурок, – зло прошептал Стайлз и выбросил пакетик в темноту.

Скотт так и просидел рядом с ним, прячась за хамви до самого утра.

**VI**

Скотт никак не мог найти себе места – совсем скоро они окажутся дома. Но сегодня, в самый последний день, их взводу предстояла экскурсия в старый город.

Честно говоря, ему совершенно не улыбалось снова куда-то выбираться из базы, но их сержант все еще ходил мрачный, а капрал все еще дулся, и от того, что они не разговаривали, страдал весь взвод. Пока гид-араб вел их по лабиринтам разрушенного дворца, Скотт предавался мечтам о том, как совсем скоро увидит мать и сможет все-таки позвонить Эллисон. Он заметно отстал от остальных, и слова гида доносились до него эхом, отражавшимся от каменных стен. 

– Потому что ты просто человек, идиот, – послышалось из-за угла. 

Маккол едва смог разобрать голос Дерека, который больше походил на шипение. Вряд ли их слышал кто-то еще. 

– Я понял, тебе надоело нянчиться с ни на что не годным человеком, – не менее тихо и зло ответил ему Стайлз.

Скотт притормозил просто на всякий случай. Их капрал мог довести до нервного срыва любого, но сержант особенно легко поддавался на провокации.

В лагере, да и в пустыне тоже, они никогда не говорили о смерти. Во всяком случае, не по-настоящему, это было как-то не принято. Но никто не забывал, что существует вероятность вернуться домой мертвым грузом, накрытым звездно-полосатым. Даже несмотря на то, что убить их было чуть сложнее, чем обычных солдат. Именно поэтому Скотт не мог не восхищаться Стайлзом, который чувствовал ответственность за своих людей и хотел вернуть их живыми домой. 

– Нет, идиот! Потому что тебе не нужна аконитовая пуля, чтобы умереть, достаточно обычной. Достаточно даже осколка шрапнели, – прошептал сержант, и Скотт, пораженный, успел заметить, как Хейл провел пальцем вдоль маленького шрама над бровью, который постоянно выглядывал у Стайлза из-под шлема. 

– Ты очень глупый волк, Хейл, – ответил капрал, и Скотт, стараясь не шуметь, тихонечко развернулся, оставляя их наедине.

Он вернулся к остальным, испытывая странное облегчение, зная, что теперь за капралом есть кому приглядеть.

Стайлз улыбался всю дорогу домой. А Бойд теперь торчит Эрике двадцать баксов.


End file.
